


Captain Canary

by DreamyHaffie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: CaptainCanary, CaptainCold, ColdCanary, F/M, WhiteCanary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamyHaffie/pseuds/DreamyHaffie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An insight into the minds of Leonard and Sara from Legends of tomorrow. Their strength and fragility. Their growing friendship. Each of them don't want to admit their feelings as one being a crook and the other assassin. Both of whom have had difficult trials in their lives. I feel they would slowly and sweetly let their guards down for one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Crook and The Assassin

The Crook and the Assassin

There was something about Sara that had marked Leonard's cold heart, even if he didn't want to admit it. Mick could see it too and he hated it. He was supposed to be the ruthless one. The one that everybody was scared of, he hated the fact that Sara had in some ways beat him. In ruthlessness that is. After all she was a former member of the league. He hadn't seen anyone that strong yet so fragile even though he could tell that she didn't want anyone to see it either. 

From their first encounter on the rooftop in the night sky where Rip had gathered them without their permission he could tell that she was something not to be messed with. Leonard was the Crook and she was the Assassin. The difference between them was that she wanted to be a hero. To do the right thing. While he just wanted to be the top thief he didn't need anyone else, especially not her. Him and Mick were enough. They were a team. Even if it was a dysfunctional one where he was the brains and Mick was the muscles. It just worked. He hated the fact the Barry had told him that there was good in him. He desperately wanted to prove him wrong. 

He had observed Sara for a long time now and tried occasionally to make conversation with her but she was also as cold as him. Perhaps because she too didn't want anyone else in her life. And he could tell that, that was the case. Sara was in some ways the leader of the team with Rip and in some strange way so was Leonard. They would discuss the missions and each time Leonard was surprised by her knowledge. Like how did she know the Russian mob. This excited him. Perhaps she was his match. He quickly pushed the thought away not wanting others to see it in his expression. That day he had figured out that Rip had asked her to kill Stein. Leonard lived by an honourable code that they do not take one of their own out. But Sara was determined to save Star city and the future. Leonard on the other hand did not want her to give into the darkness. This surprised him. Why did he care about others? It was always just him. He had found that out the hard way. 

After rescuing Mick from the gulags he knew he had to stop her. Although he didn't tell that to Mick after all what would he think? That he had gone soft. What would his good for nothing father think of it? He pushed the thought away as his adrenaline kicked in. He didn't care what others thought in that moment and his heart only worried about Sara. He could not let her give in to the darkness. Swiftly he caught Sara in time and told her that she is not a killer anymore. Sara was left stunned; not only by her action but also by how Leonard's soft voice had dragged her out of the darkness. Leonard on the other hand felt relieved. His cold heart filled with warmness. But in that single moment he didn't care. He let the warmness spread through his icicle veins. 

Back on the ship Sara was in a good mood. And Rip had told her he was proud of her. Leonard was sitting in a corner quietly but he could not help eavesdropping because her velvet voice was the thing he wanted to hear the most. To his surprise her reply to Rip was that she didn't do it alone she had some help and looked towards Leonard. Leonard tried very hard not to smile with satisfaction and kept his face emotionless. Inside sparks were flying. His heart thumping with pleasure. She had noticed him. No matter what his father had said, he felt that he was good for something.


	2. His Anchor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard's feelings are growing towards Sara. They both have deamons they need to fight.

His Anchor

During the night, both Sara and Leonard found it difficult to sleep. They thought it had something to do with travelling through time, but it was far from that. Their demons would lay them wide awake, too afraid of closing their eyes. And every time they did, horrors of the past would jolt their eyes open. 

Leonard always preferred to be alone at night, left to his thoughts. He would sit in the living area with the lights off, treasuring the silence. This is where he did his thinking. He had thought about what Sara had said to Rip and had repeated it a couple of hundred times. All his life he was told that he'd be nothing. He'd started to believe it. Leonard was afraid that he too had adopted the spitting image of his selfish father. Not only by their physical appearance, but also by his tainted persona. However, every time he was around Sara, this seemed to evaporate. She made him better. Even if he didn't know it. He couldn't stop thinking about how similar they were, yet so different. Leonard was terrified of falling for her, but he knew all too well that he had already fallen. 

Tired and alone, Sara's eyes had let their guard down. She found herself in present day Starling City. Laughter and joy filled the atmosphere around her. This was the first taste of happiness she had witnessed since her resurrection. Surprised and content, she welcomed it. Walking ever so lightly, she could see every corner of the house was covered with delicate pink balloons.

"Sara!" a familiar delighted voice beckoned her. She could see that it was her sister Laurel. She was dressed in a simple yet elegant velvet dress as black as the sun during a full eclipse, with a snug waist made just for her. The lush skirt fluttered from her hips to the polished floor in continuous flowing waves. She looked ravishingly breathtaking. Sara smiled wide like a Cheshire Cat with glee. Relieved.   
"Laurel..." she whispered with pleasure, taken back by her.   
"You made it!" her sister exclaimed. Too ecstatic to keep still, she linked her arm with hers. Everyone that was close to Sara was here. Her Father, Oliver, Thea, Felicity, Diggle and Lyla to name just a few. But her attention was drawn to the coos and gurgles of a baby. 

Everyone around her had held their breath as Lyla gently picked up the baby, introducing her as Sara, named after her. Her mind blackened. Reason and logic frozen. She was only thinking of death. Blood. And nothing else mattered, as every cavity in her mouth filled with venomous poison. Her veins pumped scorching larva through her frozen body. Her eyes darted with terror and lurched towards the baby.


	3. Her Anchor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara is fighting her demons and has given into her darkness seeing no way out. The only person able to eradicate her darkness is Leonard. He pulls her out. He is her Beacon, her Anchor.

Her Anchor

Leonard was groggily making his way to his room when he heard it. A scream of terror and deep surging pain rupturing every living nerve in his body like a shard of glass.

"Aaaaah!"

It was the kind of howl that made his already cold blood, freeze. It slashed through his heart, as the current of adrenaline surged within his veins brining them back to life. Naturally, his primal instinct erupted; fight or flight. Be a coward or a... hero. He thought he knew what pain was but that scream had made it raw. He flung open the door to Sara's room and had crouched next to her bed begging her to wake up.

All Sara could see were the ghoulish bodies of her loved one's, limbs ripped out of their sockets and scattered around her. Deep crimson blood gushed out of the lifeless bodies, slowly oozing into the woven fibers of the Persian rug. Time had stopped. Shock and panic had taken over. She stood still as the faces of her loved ones flashed one by one. Her pulse accelerated and her eyes widened, her pounding heart rattled loudly wanting to escape its cage. She tried to scream, but her flea for mercy fell on deaf ears. Continuously trying it seemed to go on forever. The darkness had consumed her soul.

Leonard had secretly admired her beautiful face many times when she wasn't looking. The blood had drained from her face. Her strong jaw clenched with fear as she unconsciously attacked him. Her skin was pale and damp, she was panting for air to somehow wake up from this dreadful nightmare. Desperately, Leonard put his arms around, holding her tightly. As his hand touched her delicate yet strong arm he felt a warm sensation creeping up his fingertips. All sorts of thoughts passed through his mind; he was almost lost in the sensation but he quickly pushed them away. Currently, his only focus had to be to break the chains of darkness that were enslaving her in her dreams.

"Sara, Sara p-please wakeup!" Leonard repeatedly called her name but it wasn't working. He decided to let her know how he felt about her, how he saw her as a person. "Sara, you are a warrior, a fighter. Yes you have made some bad choices, damn I've made some too but those choices do not define who you are! You decide that." He took a breath before he continued, " I meant what I said before, you're not a killer anymore. Your change has given me... hope to be... a... better person." Unconsciously, her distress caused his eyes to silently tear.

Sara had fallen to her knees sitting where her family once stood trying hard to comprehend, she had her palms firmly over her ears to muffle all the screaming of her loved before they fell to their demise. She could hear something trying to force its way through her bewildered thoughts. She pleaded for silence but was afraid of it too. She was afraid of being left to her own thoughts, when a clear, soft voice came through the darkness as a beaming light.

"You... you make me better." She reached towards the flare and instantly knew who it was. But, her nightmare had her rooted to the earth, as if vines twined around her body, making it harder for her to breath.

"P-please come back."

We can battle it together."

"You're not alone."

She could feel his hurt for her in his voice. It was Leonard.

"I'm here." This sent the vines scurrying back in to the ground, as she gasped for one last breath and yelped awake. Leonard embraced her with his packed muscular arms, holding her tightly too afraid of letting her go.

"I k-killed them," Sara stuttered, as tears streamed down her face, uncontrollably, like the far seven seas on a stormy night. The fear in her voice made the hairs on the back of his neck prick up. He gently lay her down with her and let her head rest on his chest. Softly, he stroked her hair letting her know he wasn't going anywhere.

"shh... it was only a dream." Leonard whispered in her ear.

Gradually, Sara began to relax. His arm around her bought a peace she had not known for a long time, a calming of the freighting storm in her heart. In his embrace, her fears melted, he was the lone star in the otherwise empty sky.

Sara's breath had become unison with his and in that moment she knew he was her anchor, her compass, and her beacon out of the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks for your support and time reading my story. I just love these two! I think they are perfect for each other even with all their flaws.
> 
> Reviews are much appreciated, as there's always room for improvement! #CaptainCanary


End file.
